The Future Looks Bright
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Seth Rollins and Cameron celebrate WrestleMania. Seth/Cameron. Requested by DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey23


This is a one-shot requested by DeanAmbroseBatistawifey23

I hope you all like it.

* * *

I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

_"Here is you winner and the NEW WWE world heavyweight champion... Seth Rollins!"_

Cameron's jaw hit the floor.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

He did it.

He actually did it!

Her boyfriend was the new WWE world heavyweight champion!

Cameron really wanted to run out there and celebrate with him, but she knew that this was his moment and she didn't need to interrupt.

At least for now.

So she decided to make herself comfortable on the couch in the Authority's personal locker room.

She couldn't wait to see the happy look on Seth's face!

And oh did he deserve it! After years of climbing his way to the top, he was finally champion.

"Someone's happy" Stephanie McMahon said entering the locker room.

"Of course I'm happy! My boyfriend just won the championship!" Cameron squealed straightening her Seth Rollins shirt.

Stephanie laughed at the young girl's happiness. "You might be happier then Seth"

"I doubt that"

Cameron's smile grew even bigger when Seth Rollins walked into the room.

"SETHIE!" Cameron yelled jumping on Seth.

Seth caught Cameron in his arms as Cameron wrapped her legs around his waist.

Cameron gave Seth a kiss as he spun her around.

"Aw, you two are so cute" Stephanie gushed.

Seth and Cameron laughed as Seth gave Cameron a kiss on the top of her head.

"Alright, put the girl down" Triple H said walking into the locker room.

Seth put Cameron down as Hunter and Stephanie both gave Seth a hug.

"Congratulations Seth!" Stephanie said patting Seth on the back.

"I'm proud of you" Triple H said shaking Seth's hand.

"Thanks guys, I wouldn't even have this if it wasn't for you" Seth said putting his arm around Cameron.

"Well that is true" Stephanie gloated as Hunter shook his head in agreement.

"We'll leave you two alone now" Hunter said as he and Stephanie left the room. "Congratulations again Seth!" Stephanie said before closing the door.

"Can I hold the title?" Cameron asked giggling.

"Sure" Seth said handing the title to her.

"Damn this thing is heavy!" Cameron laughed putting the championship over her shoulder.

Cameron sighed. "If only this was the Divas Championship"

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be champion soon" Seth assured her.

"Thanks babe" Cameron said giving Seth his title back. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I say we go out for dinner" Seth suggested

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

"I love this place!" Cameron said as their car pulled into the parking lot of Parcel 104.

"I know you do, that's way we're here" Seth smirked as he parked the car.

Cameron giggled. "Tonight's supposed to be your night not mine".

"It is my night. Besides I like this place too" Seth argued opening his door.

Cameron laughed as Seth opened her door.

"I thought this place was closed at two pm?" Cameron asked.

"It usually is, but when your close to the COO of a million dollar company, things just happen" Seth said.

Cameron chucked as Seth took her hand and went into the restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to Parcel 104! My name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter" Aaron said with a smile.

"Hi, table for two please" Cameron said smiling.

"Right this way please" Aaron said leading the way.

Cameron and Seth followed Aaron to their table and sat down.

"Here are your menu's, and I'll be right back to take your orders" Aaron said before leaving.

"What are you getting?" Cameron asked looking at the menu.

"The certified angus NY steak. What about you?"

"The crispy pan fried Petaluma chicken sounds pretty good" Cameron said putting her menu down.

The waiter came back and took their orders.

"Anything else I can get you?" Aaron asked.

"Your finest bottle of wine please" Seth said giving the waiter his and Cameron's menu.

"Of course, your food will be here soon" he said.

Both Seth and Cameron thanked him before he left.

"Finest bottle of wine huh?" Cameron asked.

"I have the money" Seth assured.

"So your gonna waste your WrestleMania paycheck on wine?" Cameron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm gonna waste it all on you" Seth flirted.

Cameron blushed. "Well it's not wasted if it's spent on me".

"That's what I thought" Seth said

Cameron laughed. "You should buy yourself something too"

"Like what?" Seth asked.

"Well let's start with the hair-"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Seth interrupted.

"Honey, theirs barely any blonde left" Cameron said reaching out to touch what was left of it.

"I'll dye it eventually" Seth said.

The waiter came back and gave them their food and wine.

"Enjoy your food" Aaron said before leaving.

"Thanks" Cameron said.

"What is that?" Seth said with disgust in his voice.

"It's food. Duh!" Cameron giggled.

Seth laughed and poured the wine in the glasses. Seth raised his glass and Cameron did the same.

"To the new champion and the future champion"

Seth and Cameron clinked their glasses together.

"I can drink to that"

* * *

"You should wear this tomorrow" Seth suggested holding up his shirt.

"I was planning on it" Cameron said taking the shirt.

Seth took his championship out of his bag. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Since you were a little kid" Cameron replied sitting on the bed.

"Exactly. And now the dream finally came true" Seth said putting his title down.

"Get over here already" Cameron whined patting the bed.

Seth laughed and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

Cameron giggled as he kissed her neck. "Sethie!"

Seth kissed Cameron on the cheek. "The future looks bright, Cam"

Cameron gave Seth a kiss. "It certainly does"

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it.

To see what I'm writing next go to my profile page.

Thanks and don't forget to review for the low low price of 9.99!


End file.
